romeoandpuucaadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo
”'''Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss 2: A New Generation,” '''is an American animated romantic handwriting fantasy film, that will experience a new life and a new generation with the whole entire friendship & family of a life. Plot Once upon a time, in a pacific coast of the promise land, there was a sea lion daughter who was born to learn, her name is Olivine. She was born to live with her mother Juliet and her father Romeo, a lady capulet sea lion, and a montague sea lion. When she grows up, she had two pets, a catfish and a dogfish, and she has a brother named Daniel, and a sister named Lilliana. She goes to school with her siblings to learn how to write, how to practice, how to think, and how to read. She makes new friends with Benny the red crab, Nicholas the orange clownfish, Sammy the yellow seahorse, and Stephanie the yellow starfish, they play catch with her. When she got home from school, she just got a report card from the mail. She opens up and she just got As & Bs on her report card, for getting a tutor to help her doing homeworks, and for studying the tests. She was so happy that she just got good grades. At home, she sees her mother Juliet and her father Romeo are having a hand(flipper) touch in marriage, her left hand(flipper), and his right hand(flipper). She was saying hello to them, they say hi to her, she puts her hands(flippers) on top of their own, and she ask if they were married, they said they were since when they were teenage kids, so Olivine tickles their hand(flipper) touch in marriage, Romeo & Juliet giggling, they kiss her on each side of her forehead, she shows them her report card, they saw that Olivine just got As & Bs. They were so proud of her for doing a good job. They hugged their daughter for doing things right. And so as Daniel & Lilliana, they got As & Cs on their report card. And so the next morning, it was Olivine's birthday today, her new friends and everyone from school were invited, and especially the big crab orchestra concert were invited too, like, the string quartet of two violins, a viola, and a cello, the guitar, the bass guitar, the saxophone, the trumpet, the trombone, the drums, and the conga drums, they all celebrate her birthday party, she was so delighted to have everyone coming to her birthday, they say happy birthday to Olivine, and then, she says thank you, they were all celebrating, at home in the night, Romeo and Juliet gave Olivine a special gift, a magic clam shell pendant, she opens it, and saw a titanic ship that has montagues, and capulets swimming in front of it, she was so delighted to see this entire creation, she closes it, she says that Romeo & Juliet are the most wonderful parents in her whole life. At night, on the shore, there was northern elephant seal, her name is Princess Alicia, she was lost, and she was alone, she doesn't know where her entire family is, but, she's been kidnapped by a barracuda named Bucky, who using a cradle to kidnap her, after he just got orders from Professor Baxter the giant tiger shark who was a criminal master mind, and a genius. So, it's up to Olivine, her siblings, her two pets, and her new friends who were on the mission to rescue the fair elephant seal, and Olivine has to fight, yank, abuse, and choke & strangle the monstrous elephant seal prince who was a big ugly nasty idiot right into his neck & throat very hard, she gets very angry with that prince, she calls him an idiot, and tells him to change his attitude & to get in time out because he is so grounded for the angry consequences, the prince and the princess were been eatened by the orca whales, and now, the prince and the princess were both gone. And so, the next morning, Olivine, Lilliana, Daniel, Benny, Nicholas, Sammy, and Stephanie meet King Coltrane, Princess Isabella, and Prince Colby, who were looking for his daughter also their sister who was missing and headed towards the elephant seal beach, she fights back against these stupid sea creatures from titanic ballet ship, she fights & battles against Sharky the shark before it gets eatened by the third orca whale, and she chokes & strangles that crazy ass seagull right it's feathery neck & throart very hard. And now, she has to go rescue the fair white pink elephant seal princess, she and the others had to meet their part family who were probably exist like, Benvolio, Mercutio, Paris, Rosalyn, Lucy, Meghan, Arron, Zachary, Elizabeth, Skippy, Andorra, Thomas, Felicity, Tiana, Fartlek, Stellar, Tybalt, Abraham & Balthasar, Peterson, Samson & Gregory, and Friar Lawrence, and then, they went off to meet the animals from around the world, but they had to watch out for a polar bear, the lions, and the orca whales. Olivine, her siblings, her two pets, and her new friends had to find her, with a help of her family, Romeo, Juliet, Benvolio, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, Tybalt, Paris, Rosalyn, Lucy, Meghan, Arron, Zachary, Elizabeth, Skippy, Andorra, Thomas, Felicity, Tiana, Fartlek, Peterson, Samson, Gregory, Abraham, Balthasar, & Stellar, a kissing fish named Kissy, Princess Alicia's family, King Coltrane, Queen Katherine, Prince Colby, Princess Isabella, & whole other elephant seals, the animals from around the world, like, the bears, the panda bears, the wild pigs, a tiger, the crocodiles, the marmots, the beavers, a porcupine, a coyote, the wolves, the seals, the marlins, & the dolphins, and other animals in the cameo, (including the monkeys, the chimpanzees, the deer, the bunny rabbits, the raccoons, the quails, a skunk, a flying squirrel, the squirrels, the chipmunks, the bluebirds, the redpoll birds, the sparrows, the two ostriches, a sea snake, the penguins, and the walruses), they will arrest Professor Baxter, Bucky, and their gang into jail forever, and Olivine just saved Princess Alicia just in time, and Princess Alicia must reunited with her whole family at once. And they all celebrate with a dance of joy. And so Olivine, Daniel, Lilliana, Romeo, Juliet, and her two pets are going home at last. Gallery Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-4600.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3760.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2879.jpg Romeo, Juliet, and their children.png Casts Cast stars: * Cameron Seely as Olivine, and the narrator * Antony Del Rio as Romeo * Lea Michele as Juliet * Danny Mann as Benvolio * Jason Alexander as Mercutio * Mark Rylance as Friar Lawrence * Jim Cummings as Stellar, and the second spotted seal * Tara Strong as Kissy * Sam Lavagnino as Benny * Ramone Hamilton as Nicholas * Henry Lynch as Sammy * Austyn Johnson as Stephanie * Jacob Tremblay as Daniel * Lola Flanery as Lilliana * Hynden Walch as Princess Alicia * Hayden Rolance as Prince Colby * Taylor Swift as Princess Isabella * Charlize Theron as Queen Katherine * Patrick Stewart as King Coltrane * John Howard, Tiriel Mora, Nick McKay, and Richard Carter are playing Kevin, Timothy, Zeb, and Zini * Cedric the Entertainer, Stephen Root, and Nigel Pegram are playing Colton, Dennis, and Franklin * Kate Hudson as Waitress Kathy * Lee Perry as Captain Winnie * Phil Nibbelink as the prince * April Winchell as the princess * Maurice LaMarche as Professor Baxter/Lord Baxter * Jess Harnell as Bucky * Tom Kane as Big Benny * Scarlett Estevez as Tiana * Collin Dean as Skippy * Tristan O’Hare as Thomas * Christian Michael Cooper as Fartlek * Lauren McNamara as Andorra * Emily Hahn as Felicity * Frank Welker as catfish, dogfish, Sharky the Shark, the pod of Pacific white-sided dolphins, the pod of orca whales, and the great sky blue whale * Phil Collins, Terry McGovern, Billy West, and Pat Fraley are playing four more spotted seals * David Holt, Tress MacNeillie, Scott Weinger, and Paige O'Hara are playing the family of Kodiak bears * Anthony Chau-Sang Wong, Michelle Yeoh, B.D. Wong, and Ming-Na Wen are playing the family of giant panda bears * Cody Cameron as the five little wild pigs * Conrad Vernon as the American beavers * Jeff Bennett, Rob Paulson, Cam Clarke, and Michael Gough are playing the Olympic marmots * Roger Rose as the Siberian tiger * Clancy Brown as the saltwater crocodile * Kevin Grevioux as the polar bear, and the East African lion * Jason Marsden as Paris * Eden Riegel as Rosalyn * Pamela Adlon as Lucy * Cree Summer as Meghan * William H. Macy as Arron * Pauly Shore as Zachary * Lacey Chabert as Elizabeth * Corey Burton as Peterson * Phil Morris as Samson * Tom Hulce as Gregory * Gregg Berger as Abraham * Bill Farmer as Balthasar * Bill Nighy as Tybalt Category:Zachary Baker